With the vast array of video editing tools available, many people can readily edit existing video and incorporate special effects to customize videos and to produce stylish graphics. These videos may later be published for others to view. In many cases, however, an individual may want a more professional look before sharing the video with friends and family. Use of professional video editing services may not be a feasible alternative in many instances due to cost. One common problem with traditional video editing solutions, however, is the degree of time and complexity involved in the overall editing process. Therefore, there exists a need for improving a user's ability to share video editing techniques with others.